L'Abysse du Cœur
by Yunaeris
Summary: "Tu ignores ce que c'est que d'être enfermée dans ce monde illogique, tout en sachant que tu ne reverras jamais la lumière du jour! De savoir que personne ne s'en soucie parce que personne ne se souvient de toi! Mais de lutter pour rester consciente, parce que s'oublier soi-même serait pire!" Mais il ne pouvait lui offrir la liberté. Il ne pouvait même pas lui offrir la mort.


**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.  
****L'image de couverture ne m'appartient pas non plus, provenant de Kingdom Hearts 1.**

**Genre**** : j'ai mis « ****angst », mais je ne suis pas très sûre de connaître sa signification véritable... Le dictionnaire dit : « angoisse existentielle » et Wikipédia donne : « indique une fiction où le héros est souvent traité de tortures morales ou physiques. Le terme désigne aussi plus généralement une fic où les personnages hésitent longuement sur qui ils sont, pourquoi ils agissent ainsi, etc. » Donc je pense que ce devrait aller avec le thème de cette histoire, mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire si ce n'est pas le cas.**

* * *

**L'Abysse du Cœur**

Kairi fit une halte pour admirer l'océan. Le soleil, illuminant le ciel dénué de nuage, se reflétait dans l'eau, changeant la mer en une étendue argentée et scintillante, qui s'étirait à l'infini pour se marier avec le ciel en un point imaginaire. Un seul mot pour décrire ce spectacle : magnifique. Bien qu'elle y soit habituée - le temps était rarement mauvais aux Îles du Destin -, Kairi était toujours captivée par la beauté de ce paysage. Elle avait toujours aimé l'océan. C'est pourquoi elle appartenait à ce monde.

Sortant de sa contemplation, la jeune fille poursuivit son chemin le long de la rue principale du village, dévalant la petite colline qui surplombait l'île. Il était encore tôt, bien que le soleil soit déjà haut dans le ciel, et les rues étaient presque désertes en cette matinée de dimanche. Elle avait décidé de se rendre chez Sora. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter, comme au bon vieux temps ! Depuis que les trois amis étaient revenus de leur voyage à travers les mondes, un mois auparavant, ils avaient été occupés à se remettre de leurs aventures, et surtout à s'expliquer auprès de leurs parents, ceux de Sora et Riku ayant alors renoncé à jamais revoir leurs fils. Elle sourit en se remémorant la scène de leurs retrouvailles : Sora et Riku avaient alors été bien en peine d'expliquer pourquoi ils s'étaient évaporés dans la nature pendant plus d'un an.

Elle emprunta un petit chemin qui longeait la côte, s'écartant de l'axe principal. La maison de Sora était située un peu à l'écart du village, derrière quelques arbres, au bord d'une petite rivière. Un environnement familier et chaleureux, mais où la jeune fille n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis plus d'un an... Non, moins que cela. Avant que ses souvenirs de Sora ne disparaissent, elle allait régulièrement visiter sa mère, dans l'espoir d'y trouver le jeune garçon. Mais il n'était jamais revenu, et elle avait cessé de venir ici.

Kairi s'aventura dans le petit jardin ombragé qui ceignait la maison de son ami, une bâtisse aux murs bleu pâle où couraient les plantes grimpantes. Le jardin était lui-même recouvert de fleurs, soigneusement entretenues par Ifalna, la mère de Sora. Contournant un tas de mauvaises herbes fraîchement coupées, elle se dirigea vers le perron et sonna. L'absence de réponse lui arracha un soupir de lassitude. Elle réitéra son action, sans succès. Vu l'heure, il était fort possible qu'Ifalna soit déjà partie travailler - elle se rendait chaque matin, dimanche compris, dans la forêt cueillir des plantes médicinales -, mais Sora ? La jeune fille émit la possibilité que son ami soit au jardin, mais après avoir contourné la maison, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : le celui-ci était désert. Un peu inquiète, elle se posta à nouveau devant la porte d'entrée, songeant que son paresseux d'ami était sans doute encore dans son lit, ce qui lui semblait l'explication la plus probable. Kairi posa avec hésitation la main sur la poignée. Devait-elle entrer ou pas ? Elle savait pertinemment que c'était un délit d'entrer sans autorisation chez les gens, mais elle ne se voyait pas attendre bêtement dehors jusqu'à ce que Sora daigne sortir du lit. Et s'il avait décidé de dormir jusqu'à midi ? Elle pouvait aussi l'appeler, mais n'était pas sûre que les voisins apprécient de l'entendre s'époumoner. _Bah_, songea-t-elle, _de toute façon, que pourrait-il bien m'arriver si j'entre ? Sora ne va pas me faire un procès !_ Kairi tourna résolument la poignée.

Elle pénétra dans le vestibule. Les portes de la cuisine et de la salle à manger y étaient ouvertes et il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que les deux pièces étaient vides. Elle tendit l'oreille. La demeure était plongée dans un calme habituel. Devant elle, l'escalier menant à l'étage grimpait dans la pénombre. La jeune fille demeura quelques instants indécise : elle n'aimait pas ça.

« Sora ? » appela-t-elle doucement.

Et s'il dormait encore ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table de bois clair de la salle à manger, dépourvue de vaisselle de petit-déjeuner, puis se dirigea dans la cuisine, afin d'examiner l'évier. Il était vide. Sora n'avait pas encore pris son petit-déjeuner. Il devait effectivement être en train de dormir.

Kairi soupira, ne sachant trop que faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son ami lui faisait faux-bond : un jour, elle l'avait attendu avec Riku pendant des heures sous le soleil brûlant de la plage, et finalement, ils l'avaient retrouvé en train de faire une sieste, à l'ombre des palmiers. Elle décida de tenter sa chance à l'étage et entreprit de gravir les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Il faisait sombre mais elle atteignit l'étage rapidement. La porte en face de l'escalier, donnant sur la chambre de Sora, était entrouverte. Hésitant un peu à l'idée de pénétrer chez lui sans sa permission, elle toqua doucement. Pas de réponse, aussi prit-elle la liberté de pousser la porte.

« Sora... ? »

La pièce, dans son désordre habituel, était vide. Kairi soupira de nouveau en refermant la porte. Mais où était-il donc passé ?

« Sora ! » appela-t-elle plus fort.

Elle remonta le couloir précautionneusement à cause de la pénombre, aucune fenêtre ne s'y ouvrant. La jeune fille remarqua aussitôt que la porte de la salle de bain était grande ouverte.

« Sora, tu... ! »

Kairi se recula brusquement, heurtant le mur, les yeux écarquillés. Sora était étendu à l'entrée de la pièce, sur le dos, les yeux clos, le visage blanc comme un linge.

* * *

Tous attendaient nerveusement dans la pièce. Riku, appuyé contre le mur, regardait sans les voir Kairi, qui faisait les cent pas, le visage sombre, Mickey, Donald et Dingo, qui n'en menaient pas large. Il laissa échapper un soupir agacé : depuis combien de temps attendaient-ils ? Il n'y avait aucune horloge pour répondre à sa question.

Les cinq compagnons se trouvaient au sommet de la tour de Yen Sid, attendant impatiemment que le vieux magicien revienne avec des réponses. Plus le temps passait, plus leur anxiété s'accroissait. Le silence régnait dans la pièce depuis le début, seulement entrecoupé par les pas de Kairi et les soupirs furieux de Donald.

Ils étaient venus ici sitôt que Kairi avait trouvé Sora. Riku était alors attablé à sa table du jardin, terminant ses devoirs scolaires, quand il avait vu Kairi surgir à toutes jambes, en proie à la panique. Il n'avait pu lui arracher que quelques mots, alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers la maison de Sora, mais il avait parfaitement compris ce qui s'était passé. A leur arrivée, Sora gisait toujours inconscient sur le sol de la salle de bain, et malgré tous leurs efforts, ne se réveillait pas. Ils avaient aussitôt contacté le Roi, qui était venu les chercher en vaisseau Gummi, avant de mettre le cap sur la demeure de Yen Sid, leur dernier recours. Celui-ci avait emporté sans mot dire le corps inerte de Sora afin de percer le mystère de son coma, et depuis, ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle.

Bien qu'il conservât un visage neutre, Riku était comme ses compagnons terriblement inquiet. L'incident ramenait de mauvais souvenirs à la surface : il se remémorait le coma de Sora, qui avait duré un an avant qu'il ne se réveille. Des angoisses terribles germaient en lui : et s'il souffrait des séquelles de cette période ? Et si son réveil n'avait été que temporaire ? L'Organisation était-elle derrière tout ça ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Yen Sid, qui arborait le même air impassible qu'à son habitude. Kairi fut la première à se précipiter vers lui.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante d'anxiété.

Yen Sid soupira.

« C'est compliqué, commença-t-il, les autres suspendus à ses lèvres. Il semble que quelque chose se soit brisé dans son cœur.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit Mickey alors que Kairi et Riku échangeaient un regard horrifié.

-Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, avoua le vieux magicien, mais, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'ai senti les Ténèbres se répandre dans son cœur. Il a en lui une ombre qu'il nous faut arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, sinon... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais tous avaient compris.

« Une ombre ? intervint Riku, fronçant les sourcils, mais qu'est-ce que...

-Je l'ignore. C'est peut-être une conséquence aux événements d'il y a un an, peut-être des séquelles de sa transformation en Sans-cœur... Mais une entité menace son cœur et je crains qu'il ne se réveille pas si nous ne nous en débarrassons pas.

-Ça alors, que peut-on faire ? » s'enquit Dingo, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

Yen Sid ferma les yeux.

« Riku. »

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, tout aussi surpris qu'eux.

« J'aimerais que tu t'en charges. Tu es formé au maniement de la Keyblade, cette tâche t'es donc dévolue.

-Mais... Riku hésita. Il y a peut-être plus qualifié que moi ? Le roi Mickey serait plus à même d'accomplir cette mission, non ? Je ne veux pas causer de mal à Sora à cause de mon inexpérience... »

Yen Sid sourit.

« Tu es le plus qualifié : tu as affronté tes propres Ténèbres avec succès, je pense que celles tapies dans le cœur de ton ami ne devront pas te poser trop de problème. De plus, tu connais Sora depuis longtemps, bien plus longtemps que le Roi, tu seras donc plus apte à voyager dans son cœur.

-Dans son cœur ? Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Kairi, déconcertée.

Bien qu'il conservait un visage grave, Riku était lui-même un peu perdu, le simple fait que Sora possède des Ténèbres dans son cœur étant en soi incroyable. Cette journée commençait à lui paraître irréelle, comme une sorte de mauvais rêve : si c'était le cas - et même si ce ne l'était pas – il avait hâte qu'il s'achève.

« L'unique solution pour extirper le mal qui le ronge, ou à défaut d'en découvrir la cause, est de plonger au plus profond de son cœur, expliqua Yen Sid. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous agissez comme il le faut, tout devrait bien se passer. L'ombre que j'ai repérée ne semble pas trop dangereuse pour un individu extérieur. C'est parce qu'elle fait partie de Sora qu'elle a eu un si puissant effet sur lui.

-Comme un virus, commenta Dingo, à l'extérieur, il est inoffensif, mais une fois à l'intérieur...

-Oui, bon, espérons que cette ombre ne soit pas contagieuse, coupa Riku, la détermination brillant dans ses yeux. Que faut-il que je fasse ?

-Suivez-moi. »

Yen Sid les mena dans la salle adjacente, dans laquelle Sora reposait paisiblement sur une banquette.

Riku vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés et observa son visage endormi.

« Il semble aller mieux, commenta-t-il. Quand on l'a trouvé, il était tout pâle.

-Le contrecoup de l'assaut qui l'a plongé dans ce coma, expliqua Yen Sid. Maintenant, écoute-moi attentivement. »

Riku se releva, laissant Kairi prendre sa place aux côtés de son ami.

« Je vais utiliser mes pouvoirs pour te plonger dans le cœur de Sora. Quand tu voudras ressortir, pense-le très fort, et tu prendras le chemin du retour de toi-même. N'hésite pas à battre en retraite si cela tourne mal. J'ignore combien de temps te sera nécessaire, l'écoulement du temps n'étant pas le même dans ce domaine que dans notre monde – tout dépend en fait de l'état émotionnel de Sora – mais si dans une heure tu ne t'es pas manifesté, je te ferai revenir, compris ? »

Riku hocha la tête.

« Concernant le domaine du cœur... c'est un monde spirituel, très différent de la réalité. Sois prudent. Les choses n'y auront peut-être pas l'apparence de ce qu'elles sont réellement. Distinguer la réalité du faux pourra être presque impossible. Mais, comme le cœur de Sora te connais, il ne tentera pas de te repousser, de t'attaquer pour se défendre. En revanche, l'ombre, l'entité causant le trouble dans son cœur le fera certainement. Tu peux te défendre avec ta Keyblade ou ta magie sans crainte de causer des dommages à son cœur : c'est l'idée qui compte dans ce monde spirituel : autrement dit, si tu as l'intention de combattre l'ombre et non Sora, aucun de tes coups n'atteindra son cœur. Souviens-toi que quelque aspect revête son cœur, tu n'es pas dans la réalité. En principe, rien qui ne soit extérieur au cœur de Sora et à son identité ne pourra te faire de mal. Tu as compris ?

-Je crois... hésita Riku. Si j'arrive dans un paysage ayant la forme d'une montagne et que je saute de la falaise, il ne m'arrivera rien, par exemple ? »

Yen Sid acquiesça.

« Mais … l'entité qui a blessé Sora pourra me faire du mal ?

-Tu as compris. »

Le jeune homme soupira et tenta de se rasséréner, mais la pensée qu'il allait partir seul dans un monde étrange où se tapissait une créature démoniaque restait angoissante. Il alla s'agenouiller devant son ami.

« Sora... Je te jure que je vais te sauver. »

Il s'avança vers Yen Sid.

« Je suis prêt, annonça-t-il d'une voix déterminée.

-Attends ! »

Riku se retourna vers Kairi, qui sortit un objet de sa poche et le fourra dans sa main.

« Pour t'aider à retrouver le chemin de la lumière. » dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Riku sourit en regardant l'objet : son Éclaireuse, son porte-bonheur qu'elle n'avait confié qu'à Sora jusque là.

« Merci, Kairi. »

Il l'enfonça dans sa poche et adressa un signe de tête à Yen Sid, qui ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Il l'imita. Rien ne se passa de prime abord, puis il entendit les voix de ses amis s'estomper doucement. Et ce fut le silence.

* * *

Riku ouvrit les yeux. Il fut aussitôt ébloui par la lumière céleste du ciel éclatant et dut les clore à nouveau. Se gardant le temps de s'habituer à l'éclat du soleil, il nota la chaleur ambiante, la brise légère charriant des odeurs de sel et d'algues, le sol sablonneux sous ses pieds, le frémissement des feuillages et le chant des oiseaux. L'Île du Destin. Il s'y était attendu. La forme que revêtait le cœur de son ami devait être toujours la même.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux. C'était bien l'Île du Destin, la petite île où ils se retrouvaient tous les trois ensemble pour jouer et passer leurs vacances. Il parcourut le paysage autour de lui. C'était exactement le même que l'original, dans ses moindres détails on se serait cru dans la réalité, ce qui prouvait l'amour de Sora pour cette île, son foyer. La mer limpide ondulait sous l'action de la brise marine, traversée de temps à autres par quelques éclairs argentés, poissons insouciants. Les palmiers s'agitaient dans le vent. Le ciel s'étendait à l'infini au-dessus de lui, dénué de nuage, laissant marche libre au soleil, qui se réfléchissait dans l'eau en éclats éblouissants. On n'entendait rien d'autre que les bruits des vagues venant lécher le sable fin, les bruits habituels de la jungle dans son dos. C'était... nostalgique. Fermant les yeux, il songea qu'il n'était pas revenu sur cette petite île depuis leur retour... Il donnerait beaucoup pour s'y rendre de nouveau avec ses amis...

Mais pour cela, il devait d'abord sauver Sora. Revenant brusquement à la réalité, Riku consulta les environs du regard. Tout semblait en ordre. L'île était déserte, mais cela ne lui procurait aucune sensation angoissante, au contraire. Il fit quelques pas sur le sable, inspectant l'ombre des cabanes vides, la zone ombragée où coulait la source d'eau, et où il distinguait le boyaux obscur menant à la Porte, l'îlot de l'arbre Paopou... Rien ni personne, ce qui le laissait un peu désappointé : il s'était à moitié attendu à apercevoir _quelqu'un_ sur le tronc de l'arbre Paopou. D'ailleurs, le fait que l'îlot soit vide de toute présence lui sembla tout d'un coup suspect.

Riku continua à avancer le long de la plage. Il se figea brusquement. Une sensation étrange et déplaisante s'insinuait en lui et, bien qu'il fasse chaud, il frissonna. Il regarda autour de lui, mais le paysage était paisible sous le soleil éclatant. Ou du moins, il le paraissait. Mais quelque chose n'était pas normal, comme une ombre se dissimulant derrière la beauté du paysage. Inconsciemment, son regard convergea vers les cabanes vides aux portes béantes, aux nombreux recoins remplis d'ombres, vers la source qui s'écoulait lentement sous les arbres dont le feuillage masquait le tunnel obscur...

Riku n'était pas quelqu'un d'impressionnable. Mais tout d'un coup, le paysage lui fit froid dans le dos, comme une sensation de vulnérabilité s'immisçait en lui. Cela n'allait pas. Ainsi posté, au beau milieu de ce décor, _tous_ pouvaient le voir. Il ne devait pas rester là. Il se força à reculer de quelques pas, sans quitter la cavité de la cachette secrète des yeux, cavité qui revêtait maintenant un aspect effroyable. Tous ses sens aux aguets, il manqua presque saisir le frémissement du sable derrière lui. Presque.

Il se retourna d'un bond, invoquant Point du jour dans la foulée. La plage était déserte et aucune autre trace de pas que les siennes n'y était visible. Pourtant, il avait clairement entendu quelqu'un marcher vers lui, à quelques mètres à peine.

« Montrez-vous ! »

Les nerfs à vif, prêt à décocher un coup à la première chose en mouvement qu'il apercevrait, il parcourut la plage du regard, examinant le moindre détail. Mais il savait toutes ces précautions inutiles : il n'était pas dans le monde réel, dans un monde de matière, mais dans le monde spirituel. Ce que lui dictaient ses sens n'était d'aucune utilité ici.

Un souffle, une respiration. Juste derrière lui. Il pivota instinctivement, sa Keyblade fendant l'air. Il s'en était douté, mais elle ne rencontra que le vide. Riku serra les dents. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux tapi dans le cœur de son meilleur ami, Yen Sid avait vu juste. Une vague s'écrasa à ses pieds avec violence, le faisant sursauter. Cela le déconcentra une fraction de seconde, fraction de seconde où il abaissa légèrement sa garde. Aussi était-il trop tard quand il perçut le souffle à sa droite et il se tourna à temps pour voir l'individu encapuchonné dont la cagoule ne laissait voir que les ténèbres, fondre sur lui, et lui porter un coup magistral au visage, par une arme qu'il n'eut pas le loisir d'identifier.

Le décor vola en éclats. Tout devint Ténèbres. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, aucune sensation en fait. Il sombrait dans un silence glacial. Au-dessus de lui, la lumière du jour s'amenuisait jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

Ses pieds heurtèrent soudain une surface plane. Laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre après la lumière vive du soleil, Riku se redressa lentement. Là encore, il s'y était attendu : le jeune homme avait été englouti dans un puits de Ténèbres, dans les profondeurs du cœur de son ami, qui avait repris sa forme initiale, ou plutôt sa forme symbolique : le Palier de l'Eveil, qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, scintillant doucement dans le calme ambiant. Il avança avec curiosité : c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'en voir un, mais le roi Mickey lui en avait parlé : le Palier de l'Eveil représentait « le cœur du cœur » pour ainsi dire, le cœur de l'identité de la personne.

Le vitrail à dominante bleue représentait Sora, sans surprise, les yeux clos, la Keyblade reposant dans sa main. Une représentation simplifiée des Îles se déployait sous les pieds de Riku et plus loin, il put apercevoir les visages souriants de Kairi, Dingo, Donald et de lui-même.

Riku ramassa sa Keyblade, tombée à ses pieds dans sa chute. Il allait en avoir besoin : l'intrus qui avait causé le chaos dans le cœur de Sora s'était enfin manifesté. Il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

A peine eut-il formulé cette pensée que le jeune garçon perçut un frémissement dans l'air et raffermit sa prise sur son arme. Bien lui en prit car à l'instant même, une boule rougeoyante fila vers lui, si vite qu'il n'aurait eu aucune chance de l'éviter. Surpris, il para l'attaque. La boule de feu magique s'écrasa sur sa Keyblade, le faisant reculer de deux pas, avant de se dissoudre en cendres noires qui disparurent sans atteindre le sol. Riku n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder sur ce détail car une silhouette surgit brusquement des Ténèbres ceignant le vitrail pour se jeter sur lui, arme brandie. D'un mouvement rapide, Riku fendit l'air, son arme s'entrechoquant avec celle de son adversaire, le repoussant, et l'envoyant voler hors de l'espace du vitrail. L'autre disparut dans les Ténèbres.

Le calme revint, mais Riku, de nouveau seul sur le Palier, savait que cela n'était que provisoire. Son adversaire reviendrait d'un instant à l'autre.

« Trouvé. » murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Son agresseur était l'individu encapuchonné dans son manteau de l'Organisation qui l'avait attaqué précédemment. Et il était maintenant certain que l'autre portait une Keyblade. Se pouvait-il... que ce soit Roxas ? Mais... pourquoi aurait-il fait du mal à Sora ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir, un sifflement lui parvint aux oreilles et, de nouveau, il para juste à temps la Keyblade envoyée à sa tête avec une précision mortelle. Elle ricocha et vola se planter sur le Palier, quelques mètres plus loin, tandis que son propriétaire jaillissait des Ténèbres, main levée. Il se réceptionna avec grâce sur le Palier et dans la foulée, envoya de nouvelles boules de feu, que Riku n'eut aucun mal à parer, mais qui octroyèrent à l'agresseur le temps nécessaire pour récupérer son arme. L'individu se précipita alors vers lui et, sans un mot, lui porta un coup, que Riku dévia sans aucune difficulté.

Cependant, l'autre semblait enragé. Il – ou elle, rien ne permettant de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme – assénait coup sur coup, faisant preuve d'une telle violence que Riku frissonna. Ce n'était pas humain... ou alors, l'autre était sujet à une violente émotion.

Un coup d'une force exceptionnelle s'abattit sur sa Keyblade, le faisant vaciller. Il se hâta de prendre de la distance, puis frappa le premier alors que son adversaire se rapprochait. Sa force fut suffisante pour que l'autre titube à son tour, légèrement déconcerté, mais une fraction de seconde seulement : bien vite, il fondit à nouveau sur lui, mais Riku s'y était préparé : il abattit son arme, qui heurta celle adverse, le repoussant et l'envoyant voler dans les airs.

L'ennemi atterrit avec grâce au centre même du Palier. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, les yeux rivés sur Riku, ou du moins le devina-t-il, car sa capuche dissimulait entièrement ses traits dans une tache d'encre obscure, ce qui donnait la désagréable sensation que l'autre ne possédait pas de visage sous sa cagoule. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Riku, tentant de masquer la nervosité de sa voix.

L'autre ne fit pas mine de répondre, n'esquissa pas un geste, mais restait là, figé, à l'observer.

« Roxas ? » hasarda Riku.

Il ne montra pas plus de réaction. C'est alors qu'un voile de Ténèbres s'abattit entre eux, masquant la vue de Riku, qui se recula, surpris. Il se mit en garde, s'attendant à ce que l'autre profite de sa faiblesse, mais rien ne vint si ce n'est que la brume de Ténèbres s'intensifia. Tout s'obscurcit autour de lui, il n'apercevait même plus le sol à ses pieds. De plus en plus inquiet, il dardait ses environs de regards perçants, en vain. Un silence glacial tomba sur le Palier.

_Si tu veux me vaincre, affronte-toi d'abord toi-même._

La voix avait percé le brouillard. C'était une voix neutre, ni masculine, ni féminine, inexpressive.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

_Les Ténèbres qui pourrissent le cœur de ton ami représentent son ressentiment._

Riku fronça les sourcils. « Ressentiment » et « Sora » étaient deux mots qui n'allaient pas ensemble.

« Son ressentiment ? Quel ressentiment ? »

La voix mit un instant à lui répondre.

_Son ressentiment envers toi. Envers tes actes..._

Riku écarquilla les yeux. Sora lui en voulait-il ?

« Mais... non ! Il m'a pardonné... Il me l'a dit... »

Un doute surgit dans son esprit : et si Sora avait masqué sa peine ? Et s'il s'était efforcé de paraître heureux de le revoir, de lui pardonner, alors qu'en réalité il n'avait cessé de souffrir à cause de lui ?

… _Envers la vie qui est injuste._

Sora ? La vie était injuste pour lui ? Il n'était pas le type de personne à penser cela ! Les Ténèbres se firent encore plus oppressantes.

« Je ne comprends pas » murmura Riku tout en cherchant frénétiquement des yeux une lumière quelconque. « Qu'est-ce qui le ronge ? »

_Dois-je te rappeler... ce que tu as fait ?_

« … Tu penses que je ne m'en veux pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je n'ai cessé de m'en repentir ! »

Riku commençait à en avoir assez. Cette voix, cette manière d'agir, de le culpabiliser... Tout lui rappelait Ansem. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit présent dans le cœur de son ami ? Mais comment pourrait-ce être possible ?

Il laissa soudainement échapper un cri de douleur quand quelque chose lui griffa profondément le bras gauche. Baissant les yeux, il aperçut un Sans-cœur aux yeux lumineux pointés sur lui, et s'en débarrassa aussitôt. Des Sans-cœur naissaient dans le cœur de Sora ? Non ! C'était bien pire que ce qu'avait imaginé Yen Sid ! S'il ne se dépêchait pas de régler le problème, songea-t-il avec colère, Sora...

_Non, Riku. Tu ne t'es pas repenti de ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Comment l'aurais-tu pu alors que tu m'avais oublié ? Tu n'as pas accordé trop d'importance à Roxas non plus. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu culpabilisais d'avoir sombré dans les Ténèbres..._

Que... quoi ? La voix, devenue brusquement pernicieuse, continua.

_Tu es en partie responsable de la chute des Îles dans les Ténèbres. Tu le savais depuis le début. D'abord, tu as essayé de fuir cette réalité en reportant la faute sur Sora, en te convainquant qu'il vous avait trahis, toi et Kairi. Tu es allé jusqu'au bout pour fuir tes fautes passées, qui n'étaient pourtant que des erreurs compréhensibles. Qui n'a jamais rêvé de s'enfuir de sa prison ?_

« Ansem ! » cracha Riku.

Un petit rire.

_Je ne suis pas Ansem._

Voilà qui était clair. De même qu'il ne semblait pas que ce soit Roxas qui lui parle, ou même Sora. Mais alors qui était-ce ?

_Cependant, plus tu fuyais, plus la situation empirait. Tu ne pouvais faire face à tes erreurs qui s'accumulaient. Tu t'es réfugié là où se trouvait le pouvoir. Là où tu avais l'impression qu'on avait besoin de toi. Auprès de Maléfique et de ses sbires. Plus elle t'offrait du pouvoir, plus tu te sentais supérieur, et donc dans le droit chemin. Tu te disais qu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière et... tu t'es réfugié dans un mythe. Kingdom Hearts. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point tu as cru en ce que te racontait Maléfique, mais pour toi, atteindre Kingdom Hearts et sauver Kairi t'auraient permis de t'accorder une part de droiture, de légitimité dans tes actions, d'annuler tes fautes passées. Tu te réfugiais dans cette conviction avec tant d'ardeur que tu n'as pas hésité à tenter de tuer Sora. Et à laisser Ansem prendre le contrôle._

Riku leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de paraître décontracté, alors que la culpabilité lui serrait le cœur. Il secoua la tête : il ne pouvait se laisser envahir par le remord, pas maintenant ! C'était ce que l'autre voulait !

« Montre-toi ! » cria-t-il.

Il fit quelques pas dans le brouillard d'un noir d'encre, avec précaution : et s'il tombait du Palier ? Y avait-il seulement encore un Palier ? L'idée que le sol s'ouvre brutalement sous ses pieds le fit frémir.

_Après... quand Sora a gagné, tu as été contraint d'admettre tes erreurs, mais... tu n'as pas pu t'y résoudre. Tu es resté de l'autre côté de la porte, tu t'es refusé à rejoindre la lumière et tes amis pour fuir ta culpabilité. Tu te refusais à être sauvé car tu pensais que tu ne le méritais pas. Mais tu as réussi à atteindre le Manoir Oblivion et là, plus tu avançais, plus tu étais déterminé à réparer tes erreurs. Tu y as vaincu ton clone, parce que pour toi, il incarnait tout ce que tu avais été et que tu ne supportais pas. Cependant, lui-même était tout comme moi un enfant perdu, qui ne connaissait rien de la vie et cherchait par-dessus tout son identité. Mais tu l'as tué._

« Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! »

Il avait répondu avec virulence avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher et se maudit pour cela. Il ne devait pas s'emporter, il devait conserver son sang-froid s'il voulait vaincre cette chose. Rester calme. Il avança encore et réagit instinctivement quand un Sans-cœur se précipita sur lui, jaillissant du brouillard : d'un coup de Keyblade, il le trancha en deux, mais d'autres fondirent sur lui, sortant d'il ne savait où. Il n'eut aucun mal à s'en défaire néanmoins, et attendit anxieusement la suite des événements.

_Tu as décidé d'œuvrer pour le réveil de Sora. C'était le moyen pour toi de réparer tes erreurs, en œuvrant pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Un an s'est écoulé, mais tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Tu t'es rallié à DiZ. Il était alors si facile de croire que les Similis étaient les responsables de tout ! Ça te donnait un but et t'évitait de trop réfléchir. Mais qui sont les Similis au juste ? Tu n'as jamais tenté de le savoir, alors même que tu en avais une sous ton nez pendant un an. Les Similis sont comme moi, comme Néo, et … comme toi. Ce sont des victimes des Ténèbres, qui ont perdu l'une des choses les plus chères à leurs yeux. Ils tentent de vivre sans, de se convaincre qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin, mais ils ne parviennent pas à se leurrer sans en souffrir. C'est pour ça que beaucoup tentent de faire du mal aux autres, pour combler ce vide et atténuer leur souffrance. Un remède peu efficace._

« Je ne pense pas que tu me connaisses très bien. » marmonna Riku.

Mais le doute s'insinua à nouveau en lui. Et cette chose le connaissait mieux que lui-même plutôt ? L'autre l'ignora. Riku gagna deux pas de plus, mais le brouillard était toujours aussi dense.

_Toi, tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir. Si tu commençais à avoir des remords, de la culpabilité, à ressentir de la pitié pour eux, la tâche aurait été bien plus difficile et ça te faisait peur. Tu craignais déjà tes propres Ténèbres, tu craignais Ansem, mais Ansem n'avait rien à voir avec cela. La cause de la puissance de tes Ténèbres était ta peur d'elles, ta peur de toi-même : plus tu les combattais, plus elles gagnaient en puissance. Tu étais si préoccupé que tu n'as pas vraiment pris de gants avec nous, hein ? _

« Je ne te comprends pas... Pour qui te prends-tu pour me dire des choses pareilles ?! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'Ansem, qui que tu sois. Alors laisse Sora tranquille et viens m'affronter ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Riku avança un peu plus. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans sa tête. Sora dissimulait en lui, peut-être inconsciemment, une grande tristesse. Mais, peut-être parce qu'il n'en avait justement pas conscience, cette douleur attaquait son cœur, le remplissait d'ombres, et finirait par le détruire. Mais comment y mettre un terme ? Comment ?

Il baissa la tête, un peu découragé. Il ne savait absolument que faire. Il devait reconnaître que... il se sentait incapable d'aider son ami.

La voix lui avait dit qu'il lui fallait se battre contre lui-même. Et elle lui avait parlé avec hargne, ouvrant de force son cœur, exposant ses pensées. Etait-ce cela, se battre contre lui ? Devait-il vaincre le ressentiment menaçant le cœur de Sora par, en premier lieu... battre sa culpabilité ? Ou la reconnaître ? Il ne savait pas. Qu'aurait-fait Sora ? Que lui aurait conseillé Yen Sid ? Kairi ?

Kairi... Elle lui avait donné un talisman, non ? Il sortit précipitamment son Éclaireuse de sa poche. _Pour t'aider à retrouver le chemin de la lumière_, avait-elle dit. Retrouver le chemin de la lumière...

L'éclaireuse luisait d'une lueur étrange dans les Ténèbres où elle était la seule source de lumière. Il la regarda comme s'il espérait qu'elle se métamorphose ou fasse une chose incroyable. Bien entendu, rien ne vint. Mais... tant qu'il l'aurait avec lui, elle lui rappellera que ses amis comptaient sur lui. Qu'ils l'attendaient tous dehors. Qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber.

Ses amis lui faisaient confiance.

Jamais ils ne l'auraient envoyé ici s'ils ne l'estimaient pas. C'était la plus belle preuve de confiance qu'ils lui aient offerte depuis qu'il soit revenu vers eux.

Alors... Sora, qui portait le cœur le plus lumineux qu'il ait jamais vu, ne pouvait se méfier de lui. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Ce ressentiment n'était pas de lui. Et même si c'était le cas, il comptait toujours sur lui, et était toujours heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu sais... je crois que si mes amis pensaient comme toi, je ne serais pas là pour commencer. » dit-il lentement.

Il ne put continuer, car la lueur émise soudainement par l'Éclaireuse lui coupa le souffle. Une vague de lumière en jaillit, l'aveuglant un bref instant, chassant les Ténèbres autour de lui. Quand il recouvra la vue, tout était de nouveau normal : l'éclaireuse avait repris son rayonnement habituel, la brume de Ténèbres s'était dissipée.

Il se tenait à un bout du Palier, qui scintillait à nouveau doucement dans le silence environnant. A l'autre bout, l'individu encapuchonné lui faisait face, Keyblade à la main, mais il lui semblait hésitant. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir car son adversaire fondit de nouveau sur lui.

Il lui semblait plus faible qu'auparavant, mais cependant plus enragé, comme désespéré. Riku comprit aussitôt qu'il ne devait pas laisser sa victoire précédente lui monter à la tête : au moindre faux pas, il le payerait cher. Il se protégea du mieux qu'il pu des assauts de l'autre, n'hésitant pas à lui porter un coup quand il en avait l'occasion, mais privilégiant la défense sur l'attaque.

Ils étaient presque de force égale et le combat s'éternisa, avec leur épuisement progressif. Chacun était conscient qu'une moindre erreur serait fatale, tant leurs frappes étaient précises, violentes, mais surtout rapides. Leurs armes virevoltaient, s'entrechoquaient avec des _clang_ sonores, et ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais, même quand la lame adverse venait érafler leur hanche ou leur bras. De loin, la bataille ressemblait à une danse, une danse très dangereuse où un simple faux pas mettrait fin à cet équilibre instable.

Et puis soudain, l'arme de Riku passa au-dessus de celle de son adversaire, venant le frapper au bras. Tous deux se figèrent, interloqués: l'un poussant un cri de douleur et de rage, relâchant sa garde, le second médusé, comprenant que victoire était sienne. Riku n'hésita pas, sachant fort bien que l'autre pourrait en profiter pour se soigner, se mettre à l'abri ou répliquer : il asséna deux coups supplémentaires, les plus puissants qu'il puisse accomplir malgré la fatigue qui prenait le dessus, envoyant voler l'individu loin devant, au centre du Palier. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se réceptionna pas sur ses pieds, s'écroulant face contre terre et il ne bougea plus. Sa Keyblade s'envola par-dessus le Palier, rebondit sur le vitrail et disparut dans les Ténèbres.

Riku se redressa et abaissa sa garde, sans pour autant faire disparaître sa Keyblade, par précaution. Il reprit son souffle en observant son adversaire, qui ne fit pas mine de se relever.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il avait dissipé les Ténèbres du cœur de Sora et vaincu l'entité le menaçant. Avait-il réussi ? Sora était-il sauvé ? Hésitant, il se reprit et décida de mettre les choses au clair.

« Je suis venu sauver mon ami, annonça-t-il haut et fort. J'ignore ce que tu es, ce que tu lui as fait, mais je te conjure de cesser immédiatement. De toute manière, tu es vaincu. Laisse Sora en paix. Laisse-le se réveiller. »

L'autre éclata brusquement d'un rire glacial, le faisant tressaillir. Il releva la tête pour fixer Riku par le trou béant sous sa capuche.

« Sauver ton ami ? Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr ! fit Riku en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est normal pour toi de venir en aide à ses amis, je suppose ?

-Bien sûr ! » répéta Riku.

Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Oh... alors laisse-moi te poser une simple question... Si être loyal envers ses amis est pour toi une qualité absolue, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu nous l'as refusée ? »

… Hein ?

« Pourquoi tu nous as refusé ce droit... Le droit de rester ensemble tous les trois, à l'abri. Tu voulais aider ton ami, mais moi, je voulais rester avec Roxas... et Axel... »

Ces paroles éveillèrent quelque chose dans la mémoire de Riku.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Une étrange impression s'insinua en lui. Il connaissait cette personne. L'obscurité sous sa cagoule était devenue grise, il discernait à travers les contours d'un visage.

« Qui es-tu ?! rugit-il, à bout de nerfs.

-Tais-toi ! »

L'autre l'avait rabroué d'une voix soudain plus perçante, plus aiguë, indubitablement féminine.

« Toi... »

Il savait maintenant à qui il parlait. Des souvenirs oubliés coulaient à flot dans sa tête... Mais il ne se souvenait toujours pas de son nom.

« Tu... Tu es...

-Tu m'as oubliée, hein ? » cracha la fille d'un ton amer.

Quatre lettres s'inscrivirent dans sa mémoire.

« Xion. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

La cagoule avait disparu, laissant place à un visage aux traits tristes, encadré par de courts cheveux noirs.

« C'est exact. C'est mon nom. _C'était_. »

Jamais Riku ne se souvenait l'avoir entendue s'exprimer d'une manière aussi acide. Etait-elle victime de la catastrophe ayant touché le cœur de Sora ? Il ressentit un étrange mélange d'angoisse et d'embarras à la revoir, après tout ce qui s'était passé, dont sa mort.

Aussi s'approcha-t-il seulement de quelques pas, pas plus, tout en faisant disparaître son arme.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi... ? demanda-t-il du ton le plus calme qu'il fut en mesure de réussir.

-Je suppose que tu es venu pour Sora ? » le coupa-t-elle.

Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, où on pouvait y déceler une pointe de colère... ou de tristesse. Son regard était pesant, accusateur d'une certaine manière, et il s'agita, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Oui. Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui. Il est tombé dans un coma et ne se réveille pas. C'est comme... il y a un an. »

Elle soupira et se redressa en position assise. Son regard tomba vers ses genoux, le délivrant de son poids insupportable.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda-t-elle presque inaudiblement.

Il le savait.

« Est-ce que c'est... à cause de toi ? » avança-t-il sans chercher à tourner autour du pot.

Elle ne releva pas la tête.

« Il se peut, fit-elle d'un ton désinvolte. J'aimerais bien sortir d'ici de temps en temps. L'endroit est charmant, mais un peu vide. »

Sa nonchalance cachait quelque chose, mais elle semblait tellement jeune, innocente, sans compter qu'elle lui rappelait trop Kairi, qu'il prit son temps pour parler, choisissant ses mots avec soin, redoutant de la blesser, même si c'était inévitable.

« Écoute, Xion. Je sais ce que tu aurais aimé. Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré que cela ne se passe pas comme ça mais... pour le bien de Sora, tout doit rester en ordre.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux dire que tu es en train de lui faire du mal, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

-Ah. »

Il cligna des yeux, décontenancé. Ah ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Je suis désolé, Xion, mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Sora est en train de mourir. Je le sais, même si Yen Sid ne l'a pas dit explicitement, mais... ça se voit. »

Xion ne répondit pas, les yeux résolument baissés sur ses genoux. Riku l'observa d'un air inquiet, puis se força à continuer.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, Xion - ces mots lui arrachèrent la langue et suffirent à le dégoûter. Comment pouvait-il comprendre ? D'eux tous, Xion était celle qui avait le plus perdu, tout en n'ayant presque rien obtenu tout le long de sa vie. - Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais crois-moi, te battre n'apportera rien de bon. Il faut que tu arrives à lâcher prise, que tu comprennes...

-Tu as fini ? »

Ses mots étaient si cassants, si emplis de fureur à peine contenue qu'il se tut sur-le-champ.

« Ce petit discours me donne presque envie de vomir. »

Elle secoua la tête, l'air dégoûté, puis entreprit de se remettre sur pieds, avec de grandes difficultés, vacillant et grimaçant de douleur. Elle dardait à présent sur Riku un regard fou de rage.

« Tu crois savoir ce que je ressens ? Tu crois savoir que c'est difficile ? Avoue que tu penses qu'il s'agit seulement d'un caprice de gamine.

-Non, ce n'est pas... » murmura faiblement Riku, sans grande conviction.

Il ne pouvait rien lui opposer à cela. Et il savait au plus profond de lui que Xion avait le droit de se révolter, même si cela conduisait à blesser Sora. Ou à le tuer. Et il ne pouvait l'accepter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? continua-t-elle avec haine. Tu veux réveiller Sora. Tu veux que j'abandonne, que je m'oublie moi même. Je suis la seule à me souvenir de mon existence, et tu voudrais m'enlever cela aussi ?!

-Si tu continues, tu vas le tuer ! »

Il se sentait hypocrite. Il ne pouvait refuser à Xion le droit de se battre pour son existence.

« Et moi ? Je suis morte pour lui, tu le sais, non ? Mais ça ne t'as rien fait.

-Je t'ai laissé le choix... »

Une belle excuse. Sans aucune valeur. Il résista à l'envie de détourner le regard, loin des yeux accusateurs de Xion, mais c'était difficile : il se sentait comme si Sora et Kairi le fixaient tous deux avec haine.

« Tu penses ? Et qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais dit non ? »

Riku ne répondit pas. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

« Tu n'aurais jamais pu accepter que ton meilleur ami reste dans le coma pour toujours.

-… C'est vrai. »

Xion sembla surprise qu'il l'avoue aussi facilement mais se ressaisit bien vite.

« … Je te faisais confiance. Je pensais que tu protégerais mes amis. Je t'avais demandé de sauver Roxas de lui-même et de l'Organisation, pas de lui faire subir tout ça.

-Je n'avais pas le choix ! C'était l'unique moyen... ne put s'empêcher de se défendre Riku.

-Ne me fais pas rire ! vociféra-t-elle. Roxas n'était pas prêt ! Il n'était même pas conscient de ce qu'il lui arrivait car vous avez pris soin de lui cacher la vérité ! Vous avez fait pire : vous avez feint de lui donner tout ce dont il ait jamais rêvé, une famille, des amis, une vie normale, avant de le lui arracher et de lui mettre sous le nez qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu ! Personne... personne ne peut subir ça. Supporterais-tu que l'on t'annonce que la vie que tu croyais avoir menée, que tes amis, ta famille n'étaient pas réels et n'avaient jamais existé ? Mais tu préférais te réfugier dans la conviction que les Similis étaient des créatures vicieuses sans émotion. Tu fuyais de nouveau, comme à chaque fois que tu faisais des erreurs. Ça se retournera contre toi, Riku. Ça commence déjà. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois là ? »

Il y avait beaucoup de peine dans son regard et Riku comprit intuitivement Xion était _déçue_. Il l'avait déçue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Xion le devança.

« Axel... »

Le feu de son regard s'était estompé et elle baissa les yeux.

« Il... Il voulait seulement nous revoir... Mais aucun de vous n'a daigné s'intéresser à lui, ni même l'écouter.

-… »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Riku n'osait plus la regarder. Est-ce qu'elle pleurait ?

« Je te faisais confiance. » répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il releva brusquement la tête, même s'il ne savait que dire. Il avait compris ce que Xion lui reprochait tant, au point d'en rendre malade le cœur de Sora.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déçue ? » parvint-il à articuler.

Il lui sembla la voir rougir légèrement, mais ses yeux retrouvèrent aussitôt leur férocité.

« Je suppose que tu tiens à savoir ce qui ronge le cœur de ton ami ? » soupira-t-elle, brusquement lasse.

Elle avait ignoré sa question, mais il ne releva pas.

« Oui. Tu as dit au début qu'il s'agissait du... ressentiment de Sora, mais c'était le tien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire froid et moqueur à la fois. Oh, comme c'était effrayant d'imaginer Kairi lui sourire ainsi !

« Hé bien... je suis une part de Sora, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette phrase, prononcée sur un ton venimeux, fit tilt : elle se sentait déçue par lui, également car elle était persuadé qu'il ne la voyait que comme une réplique de son ami, une partie de lui. Lui avait-il seulement dit un jour que ce n'était pas le cas ? Curieusement, le jeune garçon se sentit blessé par ses doutes à son égard, sa défiance évidente envers lui. Mais il savait qu'il l'avait cherché.

« Mais c'est faux. » lâcha-t-elle.

Ses yeux scintillaient en le fusillant du regard : des larmes de fureur s'étaient formées à leurs bords.

« Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, toi et tous tes amis, mais nous ne serons _jamais_ que de simples réceptacles. Vous disiez que nous n'avions pas de cœur, que nous n'étions rien. Vous disiez que Roxas et moi n'étions rien d'autre que des parties de Sora, que nous lui appartenions et devions retourner à lui. Tu peux aller prévenir tes copains qu'ils se sont trompés. »

Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une force nouvelle, une certitude inébranlable. Que savait-elle ? Avait-elle découvert quelque chose sur les Similis en rejoignant Sora ?

« Nous avons un cœur. Nous avons le droit d'exister. Nous sommes nous, et personne d'autre. »

Ces derniers mots ressemblaient tant à ceux de Roxas.

Riku ne savait plus trop quoi penser. De nouveau, comme durant le premier coma de Sora, il était aux prises avec un duel intérieur. D'un côté, Xion avait raison de faire valoir ses droits et ceux de ses amis. Lui refuser d'être avec ses amis, d'être elle, d'exister, reviendrait à se ranger du côté d'Ansem, Xemnas, Maléfique, et tous les individus qu'ils combattaient pour cette raison... Mais... il ne pouvait laisser mourir Sora... même s'il devait se rendre criminel pour ça...

Il avait déjà fait son choix.

Il inspira à fond :

« Xion ... »

Xion l'observait avec calme, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

« On m'a envoyé pour sauver Sora, et je ne repartirai pas tant que cela ne sera pas fait. Alors... je suis désolé, Xion, mais... cesse immédiatement de te battre. Cesse d'exercer ta rancœur, ta peine, contre lui... S'il te plaît. »

Ces mots étaient terriblement douloureux à prononcer. Il avait l'impression de condamner une innocente à la peine capitale. Il fixa la jeune fille dans les yeux, dont le regard lui était bien plus terrible : pas même déçu, car elle n'avait rien attendu de lui, il était seulement infiniment triste, résigné, amer.

Un long silence s'installa, alors qu'elle le défiait du regard. Elle tenait à présent parfaitement debout sur ses jambes et pouvait l'attaquer à tout instant : il avait fait disparaître sa Keyblade dès qu'elle avait retrouvé un semblant de calme, et il n'était pas sûr de même essayer de défendre sa vie si elle tentait quoi que se soit. La culpabilité lui obstruait la gorge.

Finalement, elle soupira et détourna les yeux. Quand elle parla, ce fut d'une voix calme et lasse :

« Quelquefois, je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais refusé de t'écouter. Je n'aurais pas tout perdu, alors. Je serais encore avec mes amis, personne n'aurait oublié toute trace de mon existence, j'aurais pu apprendre à vivre et connaître tout ce que je n'aie pas pu connaître. Nous aurions pu trouver une solution pour régler le problème de l'Organisation et puis... nous aurions pu vivre tous les trois. Ensemble. »

Elle se tut quelques instants, puis ajouta d'un ton égal :

« J'ai tout perdu en t'écoutant. »

Elle se frotta le bras, là où la Keyblade de Riku l'avait frappée.

« C'est assez paradoxal, n'est-ce pas ? Vous prétendiez que je n'étais qu'une réplique de Sora et devais mourir pour qu'il se réveille. Mais si je n'étais que Sora pour vous, alors pourquoi ne pas me laisser vivre comme si j'étais votre ami retrouvé ? D'un autre côté, si je n'étais pas Sora, alors vous ne pouviez exiger de moi que je sacrifie ma vie pour lui. »

Riku ne répondit pas. Elle lui jeta un regard mutin :

« Tu sais, je crois que la malédiction sur le cœur de Sora est levé. Il se réveille. »

Le cœur de Riku fit un bond.

« Vraiment ? C'est parce que je t'ai battue ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ça a aidé mais ce n'est pas vraiment cela. En fait, la situation s'est résolue quand tu t'es souvenu de moi. »

Riku ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle se détourna brusquement.

« Va-t-en maintenant. »

Sa voix, pour la première fois, tremblait.

Riku la considéra quelques instants. Ses sentiments se mêlaient avec douleur dans son cœur. Il recula d'un pas, hésitant, mais comme elle ne semblait rien avoir de plus à ajouter, il se détourna.

« Merci. »

Le mot sera toujours trop faible pour exprimer tout ce dont il lui était redevable, mais il ne pouvait faire mieux. Il pressa des doigts l'amulette de Kairi, se préparant à quitter les lieux et retrouver la lumière du jour et ses amis.

« A... Attends ! »

Le cri déchirant lâché par Xion le poussa à se retourner. Elle en avait fait autant et le fixait avec plus de désespoir que Riku n'en avait vu chez quiconque jusqu'à présent. Elle semblait en proie à des émotions contraires, bataille qui se reflétait sur ses traits tordus.

« Emmène-moi avec toi... ! »

Il la fixa avec stupéfaction, ne sachant comment réagir. Xion avança de quelques pas hésitants.

« S'il te plaît, je ne peux plus rester ici... Je ne peux pas... »

Riku retrouva finalement sa voix.

« Mais... mais enfin, bégaya-t-il, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas poss...

-Bien sûr que si ! Et je me fiche des conséquences ! »

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de parler ainsi. Riku ne sut que dire. Il la regarda bafouiller en avançant d'un pas.

« C'est... je... »

Ses yeux... C'était encore pire que le regard de Sora le jour où Riku lui avait repris la Keyblade et l'avait abandonné dans les ruines de la Forteresse Oubliée.

« Je ne peux pas rester là ! C'est trop horrible... ! »

Horrible ? Elle lui envoya un regard assassin, tout en continuant à s'avancer.

« Tu ne comprends pas ce que c'est que d'être enfermée ici tous les jours ! cracha-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait de tourner en rond dans un monde comme ça, sans aucune logique, tout en sachant parfaitement que tu ne reverras jamais la lumière du jour, la _vraie_ lumière du jour. De n'avoir pour s'occuper que tes propres souvenirs ! De supporter tant bien que mal les humeurs changeantes et les souvenirs d'autrui qui s'immiscent en toi ! De se sentir peu à peu sombrer dans la folie à cause de la solitude ! De savoir que personne n'en a rien à faire parce que personne ne se souvient de toi ! De lutter pour rester consciente malgré tout, parce que s'oublier soi-même serait encore pire ! »

Non, il ne le savait pas. Et il se sentait totalement impuissant. Elle était à deux pas de lui, maintenant, le toisant avec une expression contrastée, où il put reconnaître la douleur, le mépris, la fureur, le désespoir... et l'effroi aussi.

« Crois-moi, je sais que beaucoup voient le cœur comme une chose inestimable, une merveille de la nature, mais pour ceux qui y sont piégés, ce n'est rien de plus qu'une prison.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, répliqua-t-il d'une voix calme. Si tu sors, Sora sera probablement détruit ! »

Xion secoua la tête avec agacement.

« S'il meurt, il rejoindra le paradis, le Kingdom Hearts, où n'importe quel lieu où se rendent les morts ! Il sera en paix, et moi également. Il ne sera pas emprisonné dans ce monde de fou à attendre indéfiniment, et vainement, que quelque chose se passe ! »

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de faire preuve de si peu d'altruisme. Mais il la comprenait parfaitement. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait réaliser son vœu.

« Je ne peux pas...

-Je t'en supplie ! »

Riku sursauta : elle s'était élancée vers lui, agrippant sa veste avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Je n'ai vécu qu'un an de ma vie ! Un an ! Sora, lui, en a vécu quinze ! Je n'ai pas eu le droit de vivre... »

Son regard se voila, alors qu'un souvenir nostalgique sembla lui revenir en tête. Elle relâcha imperceptiblement sa prise.

« Axel nous avait promis... qu'on irait tous les trois ensemble à la plage... »

Sans crier gare, son ton comme ses yeux reprirent leur férocité.

« Tu disais que Sora devait se réveiller pour mettre fin à la menace de l'Organisation ! C'est fait, non ? Les mondes sont sauvés ? Ils n'ont plus besoin de lui ! »

Riku laissa échapper un sifflement exaspéré, et la repoussa brutalement, la faisant tomber au sol.

« Ça suffit ! s'écria-t-il. Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici ! »

Xion releva brusquement la tête vers lui.

« Alors tue-moi !

-Qu... Quoi ? »

S'il avait eu un doute précédemment, ce n'était plus le cas : Xion pleurait, le visage décomposé.

« Tue-moi ! Si tu ne peux pas me laisser sortir, au moins abrège mes souffrances ! Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen, même si je suis dans un monde spirituel... »

Riku la regarda un instant avec stupeur. Que venait-elle de lui demander ? Etait-elle sérieuse ?

« Je ne peux pas faire ça non plus. Si tu meurs, cela risque de causer des dommages irrémédiables dans le cœur de Sora... »

Elle frappa rageusement le sol du poing.

« Sora, Sora, Sora ! J'en ai assez de lui ! »

Xion lui lança un regard de profond dégoût, les larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues.

« Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Xemnas. Prêt à sacrifier la vie d'autrui pour servir tes intérêts... »

Tenait-elle à ce point à mourir ? Le cœur de Sora était-il un tel supplice pour elle ? Il s'avança d'un pas, voulut dire quelque chose, mais le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui décocha l'en dissuada.

« Fiche le camp ! Et ne reviens plus ! »

Elle abaissa de nouveau les yeux, refusant de le regarder plus longtemps. Riku ne put que contempler la silhouette affaissée de la jeune fille, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux. Elle ne lui parlerait plus. La discussion était close.

« Je suis désolé... » murmura-t-il.

Après réflexion, il se pencha et déposa l'Éclaireuse sur le sol à ses côtés.

Il ne pouvait rien lui offrir de plus.

* * *

Les rires fusaient dans la salle principale de la tour de Yen Sid. Afin de faire recouvrer leurs forces à Sora et Riku, Yen Sid les avaient conviés à un véritable festin, qui devint rapidement les célébrations du réveil de Sora, lequel avait été émouvant. A peine Riku avait-il été extirpé de son cœur par la magie de Yen Sid, vacillant en regagnant le monde réel, Sora s'était réveillé. Ne se souvenant bien entendu de rien, et ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il avait été interloqué par les regards de ses amis fixés sur lui, plus encore de se réveiller dans la tour du magicien alors qu'il était censé être dans sa salle de bain. Kairi l'avait serré contre lui, disant qu'il leur avait fait une belle peur et qu'il ne devait pas recommencer, bientôt rejointe par Mickey, Donald et Dingo. Tous avaient commencé à lui raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Riku, lui, n'avait rien dit, restant dans le coin de la pièce où il était réapparu. La scène était touchante, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir. Tout comme il n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête avec ses amis, assis en bout de table à côté de Kairi. Personne ne s'occupait de lui ni ne remarquait sa peine.

Kairi se tourna soudain vers lui, un sourire illuminant ses traits. Aussitôt, le visage de Xion s'interposa sur le sien et Riku se figea, incapable de déglutir.

« Au fait, Riku... Tu peux me rendre mon Éclaireuse ? »

Il se contenta de la regarder fixement, alors que son sourire disparaissait, remplacé par une expression inquiète.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Le regard de la jeune fille tomba sur l'assiette du jeune homme, à laquelle il n'avait presque pas touché, et sur son verre inentamé, et il comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la duper.

« Je suis désolé, Kairi, parvint-il à articuler. J'ai dû m'en séparer pour réveiller Sora.

-Oh. »

Un pli se forma sur son front. Mais Riku savait que ce n'était pas la perte de l'éclaireuse dont elle se souciait. Elle comprit cependant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, car son sourire revint.

« Pas grave, j'en referai une. Et aussi... merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait pour Sora... »

Il lui sourit en retour, et le visage illuminé de Xion se détourna pour revenir à Sora. Le jeune homme abaissa les yeux vers son assiette, les relevant aussitôt pour croiser le regard de Yen Sid, assis à l'autre bout de la table, indifférent à la pagaille menée par Sora, Donald et Dingo, que Mickey tentait en vain de tempérer. Riku avait brièvement répondu à Mickey quand il lui avait demandé de narrer son aventure : il lui avait vaguement parlé de Ténèbres prenant la forme d'un individu encapuchonné qu'il n'avait pu identifier mais qu'il avait vaincu sans difficulté. Déçu par le manque d'information, Mickey n'avait pas insisté et s'en était retourné, mais le jeune homme avait alors rencontré le regard soucieux de Yen Sid. Lui savait que cela n'était pas aussi simple, que Riku avait souffert. Savait-il seulement à quel point ?

Jusqu'à quel point pourrait-il aller pour protéger ses amis ? Se ravisera-t-il un jour ? En viendra-t-il à laisser ses amis mourir pour protéger des innocents, tant l'idée contraire le répugnait désormais ?


End file.
